Poison
by kaisnumber1fan
Summary: What if Claude confronted the Trancy house chef about giving their master food poisoning...ClaudexOC ONESHOT WARNING Lemon


This is a one-shot with Claude from Kuroshitsuji.

" " talking

** thinking

/ / flashback or time skip

Yes, I know Timber is the Trancy Household chef, but I'm making him the assistant chef. Just because I can for the sake of this story.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT & OC CHARACTER!

* * *

Your name is Sophie Clovis you came from France in hopes of opening a restaurant. However that dream has yet to be realized & for now you work at the House of Trancy as the head chef & Timber is your assistant chef.

You let out an annoyed sigh glaring at the mess in front of you. *That stupid little brat.* you let out a growl. "How dare he come down here & start throwing a tantrum just because I didn't put enough strawberries on his cake." you muttered out looking at the mess the kitchen was in. Now most of the food was all over the walls, floors, & even the ceiling. Then the pots, pans, etc. were thrown about the kitchen. Just then someone entered the kitchen. "Timber I need you to go to town & get me some more groceries." you stated handing him a list you had quickly made. After the boy left you continued to seethe, "He has the gall to expect me to clean up this mess, get more groceries, & cook dinner with dessert in under 2 hours. Just you wait Alois I'm going to show you what this chef can do. After all it seems like you hadn't learn from the last incident." you hissed out.

/Flashback/

It had been just a normal day in the House of Trancy. That was until a scream broke the silence making you look up from your dish washing. *That sounded like Hannah.* you thought. "I wonder what happened?" you asked yourself continuing to wash dishes. After all everyone in the household knew that if Alois was in a bad mood trouble would soon follow. After a good five minutes the doors opened causing you to look over your shoulder to see the triplets. Fully turning around you noticed what they were getting rid of. "Excuse me is that today's breakfast along with broken dishes?" you asked as your eyebrow twitched. The only response you got was the triplets nodding their head. "Did Alois eat any of it?" you asked. Again they kept silent as they shook their head 'No'. "Oh & is there a reason as to why I heard Hannah scream earlier." the three looked at one another wearily. "What happened?" you asked concerned. Since the other three didn't respond you decided to go see for yourself. "Timber please finish cleaning the dishes." with that you made your way up to the dinning hall you opened the doors to find it empty. *Well I guess I'll go to Hannah's room.* you thought making your way towards her room. Before you could knock on the door it opened up to reveal Claude. This of course made you nervous for you see Claude pretty much had nothing to do with everyone other than Alois & if he did usually that meant something had happened. You glanced over your shoulder wearily as Claude passed you by glancing at you from the corner of his eye. Another thing that freaked you about Claude was his unusual eye color that seemed to hold no emotion what so ever. Shaking the creepy feeling off you walked inside Hannah's room only to see the girl have tears running down one side of her face & a bandage on the other. "Hannah what happened?" you cried running over to her. After a good ten minutes you had gotten all the details of what had happened that morning. You let out a low growl, "How dare he treat you like that I have a good mind to..." "Please don't Sophie I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Hannah begged. Letting out a sigh, "Fine I won't confront him about it." you replied & she breathed a sigh of relief. "I've got to go start on lunch soon." you responded saying your goodbye to your long time friend. Once entering the kitchen you noticed Timber had everything in spic span shape to the point where everything was sparkling clean. "Go take a break Timber I'll worry about lunch." you stated kicking him out of the kitchen. As soon as he left a mischievous smirk appeared across your face. *I know I promised Hannah that I wouldn't confront Alois on the way he'd treated her, but I never promised I wouldn't do anything about it.* With that thought in your mind you had made lunch for Alois.

It wasn't until after lunch that your little stunt took affect. Putting a bit of poison to get Alois sick for a few days was enough to make you giddy inside. For it seemed like you were the only one in the house to defy Alois at times. The other servants just turned a blind eye & deaf ear to everything he'd do. You on the other hand decided that a little retribution was in order so you made sure to give him food poisoning for a few days. Needless to say he really hasn't done anything to you or Hannah for a while.

/End Flashback/

That was until now. *Oh he is so going to get it I'll make sure he has food poisoning for a week.* you thought as you just finished cleaning up the mess & Timber had returned with the groceries. Then the two of you had quickly made dinner & dessert ending with only a minute to spare. Claude walked in the kitchen glancing down at the tray of food then back at you not saying a single word as he turned around taking the tray out. *What was with that look it's like he knows that I going to give Alois food poisoning.* you thought, but shook off that feeling as Timber & you started to clean & put away things that you were already done using. After a good hour Claude had returned with the rest of the dishes for Timber & you to clean up. The strange thing was he just stood there watching as Timber & you washed the dishes. "Thank you for your help Timber you can go back to your brothers now." you said with a small smile.

As Timber left, you continued to ignore Claude & instead focused your attention on moving things about the kitchen & putting away the dishes. You heard Claude's footsteps move toward the door as said door opened & closed, leaving the kitchen silent except for your breathing. You slowly let out a breath that you hadn't realized you had been holding as you whip a small amount of sweat that had appeared on your forehead as you said out loud. "Phew...for a second there I thought..."

"You thought what, Sophie?" you hear Claude's voice right in your ear.

You jump around & come face to face with the mysterious butler. You smile nervously & laugh with no small amount of the same nervousness that your smile held. You back away slowly, but he met you step for step; thus causing your back to be pressed against the wall of the kitchen. He leaned forward, his eyes glinting & you notice that they seemed to change color for a second, going bright red. You shake your head & close your eyes, when you opened them they were back to his original color, still creepy mind you, but nothing compared to what they looked like a moment ago. You lift your hand nervously & silently curse when you notice that its shaking slightly as you run it through your brown hair, placing some of it behind your ear as you allow your eyes to focus on anything but Claude's face. The kitchen grew silent as the both of you just stood there, you refusing to meet Claude's eyes & Claude's eyes refusing to focus on anything but yourself. You jumped slightly when his hand came up & gripped your chin as he moved your face to meet his. His face was pretty close to yours as you could feel the brush of your noses as he began to speak.

"I asked you a question, Sophie. I expect it to be answered." he said in a low voice that left absolutely no room for argument.

You jerk your head from his hand as you glare back defiantly at him, silently cursing yourself for being so stubborn at a time like this & also as you try to still your shaking body as fear ran through you. Yes you were frightened of Claude & you made no attempt to hide it but right now it seemed like your pride had decided to rear its ugly head. You just hoped that it would not cost you your job later...or more.

"Nothing Claude. I was just wondering aloud if the young Master was going to have me punished as he seemed fit to punish Hannah." you spoke, surprisingly your voice was steady & strong. "Now if you will kindly excuse me, I must finish putting everything away." but as you make a move to push past him, his hand slams into the wall beside your head, causing you to jump back in fright. Your eyes widening as you pushed yourself back against the wall, your hands coming up to meet at your chest as you unconsciously tried to protect yourself, knowing that there was little you could do against the butler as he was at least twice your own height, making him a very intimidating figure as he leaned over you causing you to turn your head away & close your eyes as you cringe slightly.

"Do I scare you, Sophie?" he asked & you find yourself nodding your head slowly, your eyes still clamped shut as you feared what would happen next. You curse yourself as you feel a tear slowly make its way down your cheek, you really were frightened of this butler & now he knew that you were. You jump slightly as you feel something wet on your cheek & you realize with a large amount of shock that Claude had just licked your tear off of your cheek. You whimper slightly, & curse yourself internally, as you feel his fingers brush against your cheek softly as if he were afraid you were going to break. "I apologize for frightening you Sophie, it was not my intention to do so. I sometimes loose my temper when I am being lied to." This causes you to jerk open your eyes & look at him in shock & fright. He continues as his fingers dance across your face & neck. "Yes Sophie. I know what you did to the young Master's food. Not only this time but the other time as well." You cringe as you feel his hand wrap around your neck, his fingers reaching nearly all around your tiny neck. Your hand comes up to grab his wrist as your eyes refuse to leave his. He smirked as he applied a small amount of pressure on your neck, not enough to hurt you but it scared you to no end as you realize that you just might die here & now.

But as soon as his hand had appeared on your neck, he moved it away; placing it back on your cheek. "I am not going to hurt you Sophie, I hold too much respect to hurt you." You get a confused look on your face as he removes his hand to place it on the wall beside your head, effectively trapping you. He leaned down further, his cheek brushing against yours slightly as he continued speaking. "Oh that surprises you does it? Well let me explain why I hold respect for your Sophie. You are the only servant here who has had the guts to ever do something in retaliation to Alois. While the others just sit there & take his abuse, you have taken it upon yourself to take a small amount of revenge on the part of yourself & your friends. For that you have earned my respect & also that of my curiosity." You look surprised as he smiles that creepy smile that only he seems to be able to pull off. "Yes you heard me correctly, you have confounded me since you first arrived here & now with these two incidents, my curiosity is finally peeked, which it hasn't been in quite sometime I assure you." he leans down to nuzzle your neck as your whole body stiffens, but as you feel his tongue run over your skin, you cannot suppress the shudder that spreads throughout your body. You feel him smirk against your neck as he lifts his head & looks at you, his lips brushing against your own slightly causing you to gasp in shock as you look up at him, your eyes conveying curiosity at his actions.

"My actions confuse you Sophie. Tell me why. Truthfully now, you wouldn't want me to loose my temper do you?" he asked as you shiver at the hidden threat. "Y-yes..it does confuse me." you reply, surprised that your voice is so strong with all that is happening. "You are usually not like this..."Claude interrupts you, "That confuses you does it?"

You can only nod your head as your voice seems to have left you. "Yes, I do suppose I am confusing you with my behavior at this moment but you must know that its all your fault." your eyes widen as he continues, returning his face to nuzzle your neck. "Oh yes, its all your fault. Ever since you came to work here, you have plagued me like nothing else has. It is like I am Egypt & you are the plagues sent down to torture me. Everything about you tortures me Sophie. From the sound of your voice," he kisses your neck softly. "The way that you use your hands while you are preparing a meal," his hands move from the wall to hold your own, bringing them above your head as he holds them there with one hand. "The way your eyes narrow when you are angry," he brings up his other hand to gently rub underneath your eye. "I've seen the way you look at me at times Sophie. At times you look at me with fear & caution but there are other times that your eyes hold something else for me." he grips your chin gently again as he brings his face close to yours kissing you softly on both cheeks & then a quick kiss on your lips. "You eyes hold desire for me, do they not Sophie? You desire me don't you?" he asks, his eyes meeting yours as his gaze softens somewhat. "Tell me Sophie & I warn you again not to lie to me."

You lick your lips & quiver at the position you are in. You cannot deny that you have held a certain amount of desire for the butler since coming to work here. Although at first it had started out as fear, as you were around him more, the fear began to turn into something more. Something that you wish you could have explained, but you found that you could not, not even to yourself. You couldn't help but admit that as intimidating & frightening as Claude was, he had a certain air around him that just seemed to pull you in & though you resisted, you kept finding yourself wanting to be devoured by the fire that burned there. You lick your lips once more as you look at him as he patiently waits for your answer. You wanted to tell him that you harbored no such feelings for him & that he was just delusional, but you could not. "Y-y-yes." you reply."Yes what Sophie?" he asked moving closer if at all possible to take a deep breathe again as you answer, "Y-yes Claude. I...I d-desire you."

He smirks as he looks at you. "You desire me do you, Sophie?" you nod your head. "Do you wish for me to hold your body close to mine as I envelope you in my heat?" he asks, you blush as you nod your head; your voice once again having left you in such a crucial moment such as this. He continues, his lips grazing the skin of your face & neck softly. "You wish for me to take you, don't you Sophie? Wish for me to make you mine & mine alone. Your body mine forever..." you shivered at his words as they lit a fire deep within you. He bites your neck softly, making you moan as pleasurable pain courses through your body. "Your soul mine..." he removes his grip from your wrist as he wraps both of his arms around your waist, pulling you close to his body. You do not let your hands drop, but rather you wrap them around his broad, strong shoulders as shivers run through your body. He pulls back a little so that he is now looking at your eyes. You shiver as you notice that his eyes have now changed color, to that deep red you saw earlier. You gasp as you move one of your hands from around his neck to place on his cheek. He purrs as he nuzzles your hand, moving his face as he kisses your palm gently. "You really are a demon aren't you?" you whisper, as you look at his eyes in amazement.

"Does that frighten you Sophie?" he purrs, his eyes bearing into your own. You find yourself shaking your head as you reply. "No Claude. It does not frighten me for some reason, it makes you more..." "Desirable?" he purrs as he finishes your sentence. You nod your head in reply as you look into his eyes, feeling blood rush to your face. He chuckles darkly as he tightens his hold on you. "I am glad that it does not frighten you Sophie. To be honest, even if it did I don't think that I would be able to stay away from you. You call me to you Sophie, you make my demon blood rush through my veins like none have before & I must say that I have come to like the feeling. I wish to keep it as long as I am able to. So Sophie, do you think that you'll be able to handle being claimed by a demon such as myself. For I warn you now, once I start I will not stop & you will be mine forever. Any man who dares looks at you will die by hand, any who try to harm you will meet their death at my fangs, & any who try to take you from me will find themselves encased within my web of blood & gore for all eternity. So tell me Sophie, how does that make you feel?"

You look at him with awe & desire coursing through your veins. "I would be yours & no others?" he nods his head. "By claiming you mean..." he interrupts you, "Claiming is the demon equivalent of marriage my Sophie. Once a demon claims their mate, they will have no other for all eternity." you look at him confused slightly, "So you're telling me that you love me?" He smirks. "Demons cannot love, we are not to have such emotion such as that but in the human sense I suppose I do love you as you humans put it." you cock your head to the side as you reply. "But you wish to protect me?" he nods. "Claim me so that no other man can." he nods again, his hold tightening. "And you wish to keep me by your side for eternity." he nods once more, his head moving to your neck to nuzzle it. You cannot help but smile softly as the last of your fears vanish like that of the sun at dusk. "Then what you feel is love Claude. I know no other emotion that matches what you are describing." he lifts his head & looks at you, his eyes soft & gentle. "Then perhaps I do love you Sophie, perhaps you have taught this demon some new tricks without even knowing it." he kisses your cheek softly as he runs his hand over the small of your back. "And now my dear Sophie, I cannot hold myself back any longer. I wish to claim you, for I cannot stand the thought of another male by your side in my place. What do you say my sweet Sophie? Would you like me to claim you, making you my bride for eternity." you grip his shoulders hard, as you pull yourself up to your toes, your lips pressing against his. You move back a little as you breathe, your body quivering with desire for the demon that held you in his arms.

"Yes Claude. Claim me so that no other man can place his touch upon me. I want no other man but you, my demon love." He growled at your words & lifted up bridal style as he carried you out of the kitchen. Your arms go around his neck & your face presses against his neck as you place light kisses on his skin as you feel him shiver. You cannot help, but feel proud of yourself as you know that you are the only one who can make this demon that holds you shiver as he is doing now. A possessive thought brings itself forward as you think, *And I will be the only one who will ever make him feel this way. Like he said before as I will be his, he shall be mine & I do not share.* you hear the gasp of Hannah as you & Claude pass her on the stairs, along with the triplets who make no noise as usual. Hannah gasp as she sees how Claude is holding you as he passes them without a second thought as he makes his way to his room on the second floor. You look over his shoulder & smile at Hannah, silently telling her that you are just fine & that Claude is doing nothing against your will. She smiles & nods her head as the triplets nod their heads. You return to your attention back to Claude's neck, biting it softly you hear him growl but you know that there is no danger behind it.

He carries you into his room in the darkest end of the hallway on the second floor. The room itself is pretty plain you notice, mostly black furniture & black drapes keeping out the sun save for a few rays. You notice that there are spider webs in room & yet no spiders but strangely you do not mind as he lays you gently on his bed. The bed itself feels like that of silk against your skin. Your eyes cannot leave his body as he strips himself of his ribbion, gloves, shoes & coat. Leaving him only in his half-way buttoned white shirt & his pants. He crawls onto the bed, laying on his side as he props himself on his elbow, looking down at you. He trails his hand down the center of your body slowly as you gasp. He smirks smugly & as you look down you notice that he has removed the buttons from your shirt. You glare at him with no real force behind it as he opens your shirt to reveal your white corset that Hannah had talked you into wearing & your breast to his view. He purrs in satisfaction as he uses his nail to gently slice the corset off of your body as you shiver & arch your body slightly at his touch as you feel his hands trail down your body slowly & gently. You notice a design on the back of his hand & you move your hand to grab his. He allows this & just watches you as you bring it close so that you can see it. You look at him curiously as he voices your silent question.

"You would like to know what this stands for do you not my sweet?" you nod your head as your bring your other hand up to run your fingers over it lightly. You feel him shiver as he continues. "It is proof of my contract with the young Master." "Contract?" you ask, still looking at the design. "Yes a contract. It basically means that I am to do whatever the young Master commands of me until he gets what he wants." he look up from the design as you ask, "When his he gets what he wants? What happens then?" He sighs as he removes his hand from your grasp to place it gently on your cheek. "Do you really want to know my dear?" you nod your head, *I just have to know* "When the contract is completed, then I shall devour his soul & return to the demon world." You are shocked at his words but strangely you were not worried about Alois's soul but what had come after that. "What will happen to me when you go back to the demon world?" Claude's eyes widen at your words. "You, you are not scared that I am going to devour his soul when our contract is complete?" you shake your head, "No Claude. I could careless that you're going to devour his soul, what scares me is that you will leave me & I'll never see you again. For that I could not stand & I would surely perish." he smiled, not a smirk nor his usual creepy smile, but a soft smile; one that you knew would only be directed at you. "When I said that I would never leave your side, I meant it Sophie. Whenever I go, you shall come with me. For when I claim you, you will become part-demon thus enabling you to come with me to the demon world & ..." he pauses here as he leans over you, slightly covering your body with his own he nuzzles into your neck softly as he speaks. "And for bearing our children." you open your eyes that you didn't even notice had closed in shock, "C-ch-children!" you exclaim as he smirks. "Yes children. We demons are known for having many many children. And since you will live as long as I do, it is safe to say that we will have a large family." you can do nothing but blink in shock but strangely you do not shun the idea of having children with this being with you. "Our-Our children?" you whisper as your hand goes to your flat stomach unconsciously. "Yes, our children." he replies. "You will make a good mother Sophie. I am sure of it. But now is not the time for that. For as I mentioned before I cannot hold myself back any longer. I must claim you now before all of my control is blown away."

You smile as your wrap your arms around his shoulders & pull him to you as you whisper before connecting your lips with his. "Then claim me."He growled as he takes control of the kiss, pushing his body down upon yours making you moan into the kiss. His tongue comes out of his mouth to run against your lips, asking for entrance into yours. You quickly grant it & gasp as his tongue enters your mouth, wrapping around yours into a sensual dance. Your hands move to wrap around his neck for a moment or two, & then you get a devious idea. You move your hands so that they are between you & him. As if sensing your thoughts, he lifts up his body just enough as your hands make their way to the last few buttons on his shirt. You fumble around with them for a bit until you finally get them undone. Then you slide your hands back up his chest, marveling at his muscles that you feel there. Once you reach his neck you place your hand under the edge of his collar & gently start to push his shirt down, removing it slowly. Once his shirt is removed, you throw it over the side of the bed as you wrap your arms around his shoulders; content to hold him where he was. You arch into his body as he brings his hand to your chest, his fingers dancing across your breasts slowly & gently. You gasp as he releases your lips as he makes his way down your neck, sucking & biting the skin rake your fingernails across his back as he gently bites your collar bone, his fingers moving & twisting your breasts sending shivers throughout your whole body.

One of your hands move to his hair as he takes one of your breast into his mouth, sucking on it; causing it to swell with blood. You feel him bit down hard on it & his sucking has increased; you realize that he has broken the skin & is now sucking on your blood. You find that instead of fright filling your body, your body becomes filled with even more desire & lust for the man laying on top of you & you moan out loud, your grip tightening on his hair as you push your breast into his mouth silently urging him to take more. You feel him smirk against your breast as he licked the wound, closing the small wound as he moved to your other breast, performing the same ritual. You look curiously at him when he raised his head, as he licked the blood that was on his lips. "Does my blood taste good to you Claude?" he smirks at you as he rests his head between your breasts as he replies. "Its like liquid lust my dear. I have to admit that I have become addicted to you in this short amount of time." You smile at him as you take your hand to gently run it over his face as you reply, "I have become addicted to you as well Claude." He smirks as he kisses the place between your breasts & makes his way further down your body. He unzips your skirt slowly as he pulls it from your body, leaving you in only your undergarments. You smile down at him as he kisses the bottom part of your stomach as he pulls down your undergarments, sending them to the floor to join his shirt. You feel yourself blush as you are fully revealed to him, he notices & replies in a voice that is amerced in lust for you, "Do not hide yourself from me Sophie. Never hide yourself from me & never be embarrassed to let me see you like this. For I shall be the only one who will." Your embarrassment flew out the window as quickly as it had come.

You nodded your head & moved your arms so that they were laying above your head, revealing your body to Claude for him to enjoy. His eyes raked over your body as he licked his lips, delight in his eyes as lust & desire runs through his veins for you. He kisses the inside of your thighs as he moves closer to your core. You shudder as he places kisses here & there; then pleasure envelops your body as your back arches clear off the bed as you feel his tongue enter you. *His tongue* You thought, *His tongue is..* "Claude!" you scream out in pleasure as your hands go to his head, hoping to hold him in place & to push further inside as he hit that spot inside you that caused liquid fire to run through your veins. You moan & gasp as waves of pleasure envelop your body over & over again. His tongue doing such things to you that you could hardly breathe. You shrieked with pleasure as you feel his fingers enter you, not caring who in the house may hear you. In & out his fingers went, finding hidden places within you that you would have never dreamed where there. As you feel a huge wave of pleasure come over you, you know that you are close. "Claude..I'm close..." & then suddenly he stopped. You look down at him glaring at his smirking face only to blush brightly when you realize that he wasn't wearing his pants any longer. You want to drool at the sight before you, but soon Claude is laying over you & you feel something pressed against your leg causing you moan out loud as he speaks.

"Sorry about that my Sophie. I saw how much you were enjoying yourself & I thought that it was unfair that you were having all the fun. You don't mind if I join in do you?" he asked smirking as he kisses you. You smile at him as you wrap your arms around his neck & return his kiss before replying, "I would love for you to join in my fun." He smiled as he kisses you deeply once more before moving his body into position. "This will only hurt for just a few seconds." You nod your head as you make yourself relax. Your scream of pain is muffled as Claude puts him lips to yours, swallowing your scream. His lips stay connected to yours as he enters you fully & suddenly goes still. You realize that he is waiting for you to get used to the feeling & you feel your heart flutter at the gesture. You are both still for a moment as he breaks the kiss. He looks down at you, running his hand through your slightly wet hair. "Are you ready?" he asks. You smile & nod your head as your reply to him. He smiles & begins to move his hips. Your nails dig into his back as his speed gets faster & faster. His thrust getting harder & harder. You moan out loud & wrap your arms around his waist as you thrust your hips up to meet his thrust with a small thrust of your own. You gasp sharply as he lifts you up off the bed, pulling you onto his lap as you ride him. His hands on your waist lifting you up & down, bouncing you on his member. You place your face into his neck as you bite down gently on his neck. He groans as his speed increases greatly & you can't help but smirk to yourself. This continues on for several moments, each thrust more powerful than the last.

He then leans forward & whispers into your ear gently. "Sophie, when we climax I need you to bite me. We have to share blood at the same time for this claiming to work & we only get one shot." you nod your head in understanding as you move your head back to his neck. Your lips sucking on the skin, making it soft. As you feel your climax coming up quickly you bite down hard, breaking the skin. You feel pain in your neck & you know that Claude has bitten you as well. You can feel him filling you up with his essence as he sucks gently on your blood as you suck on his. Pretty soon he pulls away & you do as well. Licking the blood off your lips, you suddenly feel very sleepy.

Claude gently places you back onto his bed as he gets up to fetch his pants & his shirt. He places his pants back onto himself but he puts his shirt on your body to protect it from the coldness of the room. You help him by sitting up & raising your arms. The shirt you notice is a big for you but you are comforted as it smells like Claude, your mate. You smile at that thought. You feel him lift the covers & place you underneath them as he crawls into them with you. He wraps his arms around your waist & pulls you close to him as your head rests on his chest sighing happily as you feel sleep start to take you.

A shrill voice echoes throughout the mansion. "CLAUDE I ORDER YOU TO BRING ME A GLASS OF WATER!"

You & Claude both growl as Claude moves to get up. You whine & wrap your arms around him as you look up at him. "Claude, must you go to him?" he sighs & nods his head. "As much as I hate too I must my dear. I'll be back soon don't worry." Claude gets up & makes his way to the door, not seeming to care that he was still shirtless. You growl under your breath, "That is it you little brat, the next poison I use will keep you unconscious for a WEEK!" "I can help you with that Sophie." You look over at Claude as he smirks & winks at you. You smirk back at him as he exits the room while you cuddle underneath the cover awaiting for his return.

/A Year Later/

You bounce your son on your hip as you walk around the bedroom. Your son giggles madly as tries to catch your hair that is hanging down from the side of your face. You laugh softly at his actions. "Are you having fun little one?" he just laughs at you & waves his arms around, happy in his own little world. As you pass your mirror you stop for a second. At first you were shocked when you had awoken the next morning to find that your eyes had changed to an pale blue & that your nails were black but as time went by you learned to love these changes. Your attention turns to your small son, who looks exactly like his father right down the little black fingernails. A few months old your child maybe but he is still part demon so he looks to be about a year old. You hear the door open & close as you turn to see your mate standing there. You smile at him & he smiles that smile that is reserved only for you. He makes his way over to you & kisses you softly on lips, making your son giggle madly at seeing his daddy. His eyes soften as he picks up his son, lifting him into the air & bringing him back down as he held him against his chest, holding him there with one arm as he pulls you to him with the other. You smile & relax against him as you watch him play with his son. You place your hand on your belly as you feel the tiny bump there & you smile, *I hope this one is a girl*

* * *

That's it for this oneshot hope y'all liked it. Review please I like to read the comments. Don't care if it's bad or good just like reading them. LOL I might do some random other oneshot lemons with other characters from different anime or what not if it's good enough.


End file.
